Dark Shadows: A Roswell/Dark Angel Crossover
by trista-elise
Summary: Maria and Max are sisters. They get seperate and soon get reunited in the year 2009
1. The seperation

Title: Dark Shadows: A Roswell/Dark Angel Crossover  
A/N: This all happens after the Hybrid Choricles for Roswell. Starts off in the year 2001 but ends   
up in the year 2009  
  
Characters:  
  
Max: The dark angel, bar code, has a twin sister named Maria  
Maria: The sister of Max. Has a bar code also  
Logan: Max's best friend and helper  
Original Cindy: Max's roomate  
Liz: Maria's best friend  
Max: An alien, dating Liz. Has a sister named Isabel  
Isabel: An alien, the sister of Max  
Michael: An alien, Has an on and off relationship with Maria  
Tess: An alien, lives with Kyle  
Kyle: Best friend of everyone  
Amy DeLuca: Maria's mother   
  
  
In 2001...................................................................................  
  
This was the year that the experiements were made. All for destroying. They made over millions   
of them. But only 2 of them stand out.  
  
Number XY9809871 or Maria and TH5453458 or Max. They were made together and are now   
twins.   
  
Being born this way, is not a gift. They were made to be powerful, monsters if you will.   
  
During one night, they all escaped. One got captured along the way in the middle of winter.   
Maria stayed by her sister Max, following her to their lead to safety. Helicoppers everyone,   
blinding lights all around, trying to find them.  
  
It was in the middle of winter so, it was snow everywhere. "Max, I'm scared." said Maria. "Maria,   
I'll take of you and you'll take care of me. I won't let anything happen to you." explained Max.   
She hugged her sister closely, when she heard footsteps from behind.  
  
Max's eyes soon gave her a clear vision of who it was. Her worst enemy. Max pulled Maria along   
with her as they ran to a lake near by. It was too cold to swim but these type of people can stand   
it.   
  
They both held hands and jumped in together. It was a little cold to them, but they could swim in   
it.   
  
It was crystal blue into the lake. It was beautiful. They strode deeper into the lake, not letting   
anyone to see their feet floating in the water. Incredibly, they swam to the other side. They both   
looked around to see if anyone wanted to capture them and saw no one.  
  
They both got out of the lake, drenched. "The only we can survive is if we go our seprate ways!"   
screamed Maria. Max nodded in agreement. They found a bus ticketer and formed a plan.   
"Maria, this train takes you to Roswell. I know I can't go with you but we need to seperate."   
explained Max. Maria soon began to cry, tears falling down her face.  
  
She didn't want to leave her sister here, letting her get captured. But she had to do it for her   
sister's sake.  
  
Maria snuck upon the train, getting into the first window. The train began to blow and start to   
move. Maria and Max both had tears in their eyes, looking at each other in the reflection of the   
window.  
  
Max watched as her sister went away. The only one she ever cared about. Maria sat there,   
looking out in the window. She was going to Roswell, to where ever that is. She would soon   
arrive there, not knowing anyone.  
  
When she got to Roswell, it was different. It was a little town, no big things going on. She didn't   
know anyone, where to live. She started to walk down the street, deep in thought. Soon, a red   
jetta rode up beside her. "Hey, sweetie. Are you lost?" the stranger asked.   
  
Maria stopped and came upon a young woman. She was beautiful. Maria didn't say anything but   
nodded yes. "I have no where to go." Maria explained. The stranger stepped out of the car and   
walked to Maria. "Are you new here?" she asked. "Yes." replied Maria.  
  
"You wanna stay with me?" the stranger asked. Maria nodded yes and had a smile growing on   
her face. The stranger smiled back at her, holding her hand. She led her to the car where Maria   
soon came to her home, for her life. "So, what's your name?" she asked. "Maria." she replied.  
  
"Well, I'm Amy. Amy DeLuca. Since you're gonna be staying here with me, Your name will be   
Maria Maxine DeLuca." Amy said.  
  
"I like that." Maria said as she hugged her new mom.  
  
They both entered the house, holding hands. Soon, Amy got the rights to keep Maria as her   
daughter.   
  
Amy showed Maria her new room. It was the guess room but now it was Maria's room now. Maria   
climbed into her bed, looking out into the window. 'One day we'll be back together again.' Maria   
thought.  
  
Amy watched her new daughter in the doorway. She closed the door, to give Maria her privacy.  
  
Maria closed her eyes and began to sleep.  
  
In Seattle, Washington...............................  
  
Max walked around Seattle, feeling heartbroken. She soon came to a apartment, looking for new   
people to live in. Max walked up to the apartment. It only cost 5 bucks for a room to stay in for a   
week. Since Max had 10 bucks, she stayed for 2 weeks instead. She got the keys from the   
manager and entered the room. It was a mansion, but this could do.  
  
She sat down on the dirty, beaten up couch. 'One day, we'll be together again, sis.' she thought.   
She layed down on the couch, soon to fall asleep.  
  
Maria and Max didn't know that they would meet again, 9 years later.................................  
  
  



	2. 9 Years Later................

Title: 9 years later  
A/N: Maria has become friends with Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess, Kyle, Liz and Alex. She doesn't   
remember where she comes from though. And Maria doesn't drive a Jetta. She drives an   
Eclipse!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Maria Maxine DeLuca entered the Crashdown around 4pm. It's been 9 years since she came to   
Roswell from Seattle. The bad thing was that she didn't remember anything but when she came   
to Roswell and met Amy, her new mother.  
  
"Liz, are you packed yet?" Maria asked her best friend Liz. She and Liz met in the 1 first grade   
and has been friends with her ever since. "Yeah, I just need to get a few things and I'll be   
settled." Liz replied as she played with her long brown hair. "So do I. Do wanna go to the mall   
with in about 5 minutes?" Maria asked. "Sure, let me just tell my parents." Liz said.   
  
Liz left Maria at the counter to go upstairs to her parents. Her house was right upstairs of the   
Crashdown, which was cool. Maria looked around the cafe when she saw her other friends come   
through the door. Max, Isabel, Tess, Kyle, Alex and Michael, her on and off boyfriend. "Hey,   
Izzy." Maria said. "Hey, Maria. Where's Liz?" Isabel replied.   
  
"She's upstairs, talking to her parents. We're going to the mall. Do you and Tess wanna come   
along?" Maria explained. "Sure. I need some stuff for the field trip to Seattle next week." said   
Isabel. Isabel was the most popular girl in the school. Everyone called her 'The Ice Princess'.   
Cause she's cold, but she's really nice once you know her.  
  
Tess Harding was Isabel's friend, including Maria and Liz's friend. Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess   
are aliens. They were famous from the Roswell '47 crash. They all had destinies to be together.   
Max with Tess and Isabel with Michael, but no one has done anything yet that can piss Kyle,   
Alex, Liz and Maria off.   
  
Maria and Michael's eyes met. Their relationship was very intense but he soon broke it off but   
then they got back together again. They're both happy, for right now.  
  
Liz soon came back downstairs, wearing a jacket. "I'm ready." Liz said. "Cool, Isabel and Tess   
are coming with us." Maria explained. "Oh, okay." said Liz. They girls said goodbye to the guys   
and left the Crsahdown. They got into Maria's car which was a silver Eclispe car, she got for her   
16th birthday.  
  
Maria and Liz sat in front, while Isabel and Tess sat in back.  
  
About 10 or 15 minutes later, they arrived at the Roswell Mall. It was, huge. Not small like the   
other places in this little town. Maria parked in the parking lot, when Maria's head started hurting.   
"Ow!" screamed Maria. Liz rushed over to her friend and asked, "Are you okay?" "Yes, I am   
now." Maria replied.   
  
Isabel and Tess shrugged at each other and followed Maria and Liz as they entered the mall. Liz   
and Isabel went off to Claire's for jewerly and Maria and Tess went to Sam Goody's to get some   
cd's to Seattle.  
  
This was the first time that all the senors go to somewhere that isn't in Roswell. Maria and Tess   
looked around the store when Maria's headache came back again. It was very painful. It was like   
a vision or a flash of some sort. She would always see a girl with shoulder length brown hair in it.   
The flash disappeared and the headache was gone.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tess asked. "Yeah, Tess. I'm fine." Maria replied. Maria grabbed a copy of   
Christina Augilera cd and Blink 182 cd. Tess got Dido's cd and NSYNC new cd.  
  
They payed for their cds when they found Liz and Isabel coming into the store. "We're finished.   
You guys?" asked Tess. "We're done." said Isabel. "Let's get out of here, then?" Maria said.   
  
They left the mall and came back to the Crashdown where Kyle, Max, Alex and Michael were   
waiting. "Are you done shopping yet?" asked Max as he grabbed Liz by the waist. "Sure am." she   
replied. Max and Liz's lips touched and soon the kiss became passionate.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes at this. Max and Liz always had this Romeo and Juilet thing going on that   
her and Michael didn't have. It raelly sucked!!!  
  
"I've gotta get home and take some tylenol for this headache of mine." Maria said. "Okay, drive   
safely." said Tess. She hugged Maria goodbye and waved as she left. Maria and Tess were like   
sisters so they got along really well. Maria didn't live that far from the Crashdown. It took her   
about 3 minutes to get home.  
  
Maria stopped the engine and pulled the keys out of the ingniton. Maria grabbed her bag of cds   
from the mall and entered her house.   
  
Maria called out to her mother but there was no reply. Amy was probably at a meeting or   
something. Maria walked to her blue filled room. It was blue everywhere. That was her favorite   
color.  
  
She sat down on the edge of her bed, suffering from the headache. She grabbed the tylenol   
bottle from her nightstand and took some with her bottle of water on the nightstand. She's been   
having these headaches since last week. She leaned on her pillow and fell asleep quickly  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
In Seattle, Washington..........................................  
  
Max walked around the streets, having strange headaches. She didn't know why though. 'Maybe   
I should go to Logan's about this.' Max thought. Instead of using her trusty motorcycle, she   
walked. She soon found that she was not a normal chick. She had a bar code on her neck. Logan   
had found it on her. Logan was her best friend, whom she had a crush on.  
  
Logan's apartment lights were on so, Max was relieved. She didn't feel like breaking in his   
apartment like last time.  
  
Max struggled to get to his room, when she knocked on the door. The door was answered by   
Logan, who was still in the wheelchair. The waist down had been hurt terribly so he could walk   
just yet. "Max, what a surprise." Logan chuckled at Max.  
  
Max was amused by smiled. "I'm not feeling so well." said Max as she entered the apartment.   
"Really?" asked Logan. "Yeah, my head's been hurting since last week."  
said Max as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well, I have something else that can make you a little happy than you are now." said Logan as   
he got his laptop from the table in the kitchen. "I've been tracking more like you and last week,   
we found one." explained Logan. "Really?" Max asked.  
"Yes." said Logan as he turned on his laptop to reveal a picture of the United States. There, in   
Roswell, New Mexico,was a light beeping. "The person we've found is in Roswell, New Mexico."   
said Logan.  
  
"Roswell, why have I heard of that place before?" asked Max. "Well, it is the place where the   
famous crash of '47 was." explained Logan. "No, that's not it. It's something else. Like a relative   
or something." Max said. "A relative?" asked Logan, looking amazed and confused at the same   
time.   
  
"Yeah, last night, I had a vision that I had a sister who was like me. We were twin sisters. She'd   
always looked up at me. During that big war, I sent her on a train that sent her to Roswell, so   
she'd be safe from Seattle. Then, it disappeared." Max exclaimed. "Wow. Maybe it's your long   
lost sister we're found." said Logan.  
  
"Maybe you're right. I mean, she's like me, she lives in Roswell now. It could be her you've   
found." said Max. She smiled at the thought of finding her lost sister in Roswell.  
  
It would be one cool family reunion between Max and Maria. The cool thing was that Maria is   
coming to Seattle on a school field trip and Max doesn't know. That'll be very   
shocking.........................................  



End file.
